Tactical Maneuver
by GrimCookie
Summary: Mientras el destino del país, no, del mundo estaba en manos de los tres Lords, sus vidas estaban en las manos de la joven estratega. Estos personajes están en una cruzada contra los enemigos más temidos que jamas hubieran conocido, y todo esto comenzó inocentemente en Sacae, con una joven nómada encontrando a una chica en las llanuras. (Novelización FE7) (T por violencia y otros)


**Si, una historia en español del Fire Emblem porque se necesitan más de estas por aqui.**

**Pues, luego de jugar Fire Emblem una vez más, recordé mi amor por la saga y me pregunto por que deje de jugarlo tan de repente…**

**Ahem! Así que ahora les escribiré una novelización del Fire Emblem 7, Rekka no Ken o Blazing Sword o como quieran llamarle, los personajes principales serán la Estratega y los Lords, aunque los demás también tendrán su momento para brillar ;3**

**Disfruten y dejen Review con su opinión!**

* * *

_Corre._

Ese era el único comando que su cerebro era capaz de dar y la muchacha apenas si podía cumplir, se encontraba cansada y aturdida, el cabello castaño volaba detrás de ella y ojos de un marrón más oscuro se abrían y cerraban con dificultad, su capa verde estaba cubierta de hollín, una quemadura era visible en su brazo izquierdo pero ella no tenía tiempo de pensar en el dolor, solo en correr.

_Me atraparán… me matarán…_

Sus rodillas cedieron ante el cansancio y ella cayó sobre el césped, apenas si sentía la frescura de este, su cabeza aún se centraba en escapar.

-Estoy cansada…-

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, casi dormitando, el único ruido presente era el de su respiración, el viento y el canto de los grillos, la frescura de la noche calmaba sus preocupaciones levemente, por unos segundos, pareció que se quedó dormida.

**_Pudo sentir el humo alrededor y oler la carne quemada, sentía como las llamas se acercaban a su piel mientras la gente clamaba piedad y los bandidos reían, esparciendo las llamas casa por casa, el pueblo se quemaba a ceniza y una mujer gritaba algo, la carne se le derretía de los huesos._**

Abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó, tambaleándose mientras intentaba correr inútilmente, pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas y sudor bajaba de su frente, su garganta ardía por no beber nada luego de haber huido desde el atardecer.

_No puedo… no puedo…_

Tropezó y cayó al suelo, un gimoteo salió de sus labios e intentó levantarse nuevamente pero sus fuerzas estaban completamente agotadas, las lágrimas surgieron con más fuerza mientras un coyote aullaba en la distancia.

_No quiero morir… no de esta forma….no….._

La fresca noche de la llanura y el canto de los grillos fueron sus acompañantes mientras perdía el conocimiento, el último sonido que su mente delirante le dio fue la voz de una mujer que gritaba su nombre mientras el sonido del fuego carraspeó de fondo.

* * *

Leves rayos de luz tocaron su rostro, una suavidad enorme le tentaba a ignorar el llamado de la mañana y girarse solo para seguir acostada, un aroma delicioso recorría el aire y la muchacha hizo un gesto que podía haber sido tomado por una sonrisa.

_Esta cama es tan comoda…. un momento…. ¿Cama?..._

Sus ojos se abrieron al instante al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama, pero los cerró rápidamente ya que la luz del día la habia cegado, un dolor en su brazo la hizo sisear y recordó la sed que tenía desde la noche anterior.

-Oh, ¿Has despertado ya?-

Algo frío y quizás hecho de cerámica fue empujado a sus labios y solo le tomó un segundo reconocer que la vasija contenía agua, bebió como una condenada y un fino hilillo de agua le caía por el mentón, casi pudo haber dado un grito de alegría ante la sensación de frescura en su garganta pero en vez de eso dio un gemido lastimero cuando el líquido le fue arrebatado.

-Oye, tranquila, hay más de donde vino eso.-

-P-perdona.-

Se refregó los ojos con la palma de su mano y por fin se acostumbró a la luz, lo primero que vio fue que se encontraba en una tienda de campaña y ella estaba ocupando la única cama dentro, su vista se dirigió a la persona que la habia salvado.

Orbes pardos se encontraron con verdes, una chica de su edad (Quizás menor que ella, en su opinión) le sonreía, era algo morena y de mirada gentil, su cabello era de un bonito color verde oscuro y estaba atado en una larga coleta, usaba un vestido tribal azul y botas marrones.

-Te encontré inconsciente en el campo.- Explicó la joven nómada mientras dejaba la vajilla a un lado. -Ahora estás a salvo, así que no tienes de que preocuparte, mi nombre es Lyn… Dime, ¿Recuerdas lo que te ocurrió? ¿Tu nombre?-

-M-Maria- Respondió la joven castaña- Mi nombre es Maria, y yo…. yo…- Hizo una leve mueca de dolor y por fin miró su brazo izquierdo, estaba bien vendado pero una sensación de ardor le picaba la piel. -¿Es esto una quema…?-

**_Los bárbaros saquearon la casa y luego la incendiaron, ella quedó encerrada junto con la mujer, quien lloraba desesperadamente, la madera crujía y el techo amenazaba con caerse, pudo encontrar una ventana abierta por la cual podria escapar, el fuego atrapó su brazo y ella dio un grito de dolor al mismo tiempo que saltaba por su única salida, la mujer no fue tan rápida y quedó atrapada, gritando mientras el fuego la consumía por completo, los hombres reían y reían y la mujer gritaba…_**

Un pequeño alarido escapó de sus labios al lograr recordar la horrible escena, Maria sacudió su cabeza varias veces al mismo tiempo que pequeñas lágrimas trataban de zafarse de sus ojos, la castaña dio un enorme suspiro.

-Un incendio.- murmuró.- El pueblo se quemó…. barbaros…-

La boca de Lyn formó una pequeña "o" y luego sacudió su cabeza. -Siempre andan por aquí… creo que se han cansado del otro lado de la montaña.- Se calló por un minuto, con una mirada confusa en el rostro antes de suspirar. -Bueno, creo que debes tener hambre, ¿No? Tengo algo de comida extra, espérame aquí.

La nómada salio de la tienda de campaña y Maria aprovecho para levantarse, lo único que traía puesto eran sus pantalones y su camiseta, el resto de su ropa estaba a los pies de la cama.

Se vistió rapidamente, ya se había puesto los guantes y las botas cuando una muy preocupada Lyn entró corriendo a la tienda, arrodillándose al lado de la cama y sacando algo que al principio creyó que era un arco cuando en realidad era una espada.

-¿Que sucede?- La voz de Maria tenía cierto cargo de preocupación y miedo.

-Bandidos.- Siseo Lyn con una mirada sorprendemente gélida.- Los vi, iban hacia una Ger cercana, los bastardos.-

Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Maria, ¿Acaso la habían seguido hasta el pequeño campamento? Era improbable que un par de bandidos solo hubieran seguido a una muchacha por kilometros solo por que escapó de un incendio, aún así, la posibilidad de que fuera cierto le aterraba.

Lyn cuidadosamente miró fuera de la tienda e hizo una mueca. -Los veo… creo que son solo dos, si no hay más, me las apañaré yo sola.- La joven de Sacae asintió para sí misma.-Maria, espérame aqui.-

-¿Que? No, ¡Espera!-María se puso la capa verde y salió tras de Lyn, tomándola del brazo con una expresión de sorpresa.- Dejame ayudarte.

-¿Sabes luchar?- Lyn levantó una ceja y discretamente miro el vendaje en el brazo de la chica, Maria rápidamente escondió su brazo en su capa.

-Bueno, no…- Hizo una mueca y habló una vez más antes de que Lyn pudiera mover los labios.-¡Pero soy estratega! ...O al menos, aprendiz de estratega… aun asi, puedo ayudarte, si solo son dos, solo se deberian usar técnicas simples, ademas, no te vendría mal tener un par de ojos extra.-

-Hmm…- Lyn miro a la chica de pies a cabeza por unos segundos y asintió lentamente.- Una estratega… una rara profesión, pero bien.- Volvió a asentir y le dirigió una sonrisa a Maria.- Solo quedate cerca de mi, te protegeré.-

-Excelente.- Maria asintió de vuelta y tanto espadachina como estratega fueron en direccion de la ger, Lyn en la cabeza, preocupándose de tomar el camino más seguro mientras Maria iba detrás de ella con los ojos bien abiertos, esperando alguna emboscada.

El bandido se encontraba en pleno campo, haciendo que la búsqueda no tomará mucho tiempo, aun a si, ambas chicas avanzaron con la cabeza gacha, aún no estaban completamente seguras de que solo se tratarán de dos bandidos.

-De acuerdo, esta alli… ¿Que debería hacer?-

Lyn se giro para ver a Maria y se sorprendió de la seria expresión en el rostro de su acompañante, no se parecía en nada a la titubeante chica que habia escapado de un incendio masivo.

-Esta usando un hacha.- Susurró la estratega, haciendo una cara de concentración.- Eso nos da una ventaja… ademas esta solo y la distancia es suficiente…- Asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos se posaron en la espadachina. -Iremos hacia él lo más silenciosas posible, no se dará cuenta de nosotras hasta que sea demasiado tarde o estemos muy cerca de él, allí aprovechamos la oportunidad para atacar.-

-¿Y si se da cuenta y nos ataca?-

-Pues tendremos que averiguar que pasará.-

Lyn dio un suspiro pesado pero asintió, ambas caminando rapidamente hacia el bandido, pero para su mala suerte, este se dio cuenta del par de chicas y dio una sonrisa maliciosa, corriendo hacia ambas y blandiendo su oxidada hacha de hierro.

Automáticamente, la mano de Lyn fue hacia el mango de su espada, lista para atacar al hombre, pero una pálida mano agarró la manga de su vestido y la detuvo, Maria ni siquiera sacudió la cabeza, la vista fija en el hombre que venía a arremeter contra ellas.

-Espera…-

El hombre dio un grito de guerra y aumentó la velocidad con la cual corría, se pudo distinguir el peligroso brillo del hacha en el sol, si se veía con cuidado, se podían ver manchas de sangre seca en el filo del arma.

-Espera….-

Lyn se tensó, apretando el mango de su espada tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, una fina gota de sudor le caía por el cuello mientras el bandido se acercaba.

Quedaban menos de diez metros.

-¡Ataca!-

La nómada dio su propio grito de guerra y corrió hacia el hombre, espada en mano, el hombre bajo su hacha hacia Lyn pero esta logró esquivarlo, Lyn le hizo un corte en el estomago y el bandido respondió, hiriendo el brazo, Lyn siseo de dolor y arremetió una vez más, esta vez el corte iba desde el hombro hasta la garganta del bandido, el hombre cayó al césped y rápidamente un charco de rojo tomó forma a su alrededor, uno menos.

-¡Lyn! ¿Te encuentras bien…?-

-Ah, si, solo tengo un pequeño-

-¡Estas sangrando!- La muchacha lentamente rodeó el cadáver del bandido y corrió para reunirse con la espadachina, inspeccionando el corte y sacando algo del bolso que colgaba de su hombro, parecía una pocion.

-En serio, es solo un corte, mira, aun puedo mover el brazo y todo.- Lyn flexiono el brazo para demostrarlo.

-El hacha parecía que nunca había sido limpiada.- Respondió Maria al mismo tiempo que aplicaba la sustancia en el corte de Lyn, la peliverde hizo una pequeña mueca. -No nos arriesguemos a una infección, ¿Si?-

-Vale, vale… parece que tus planes si dan resultado.-

-¿Creíste que no serviría? Me siento ofendida.-

-All principio creí que era un plan suicida.- Lyn se encogió de hombros.- Pero cuando el tipo levantó su hacha supe que nos servirá, él era muy lento con el arma.

-Bueno, en parte sí era un poquito suicida…- Lyn miro a Maria con los ojos bien abiertos.- Pero sabía, bueno, se podía ver que el hombre no pensaba en estrategias, solo en matar, ademas era lento y tu rápida, sabía que lo lograrías sin más que unos rasguños.-

-¿...Siempre planeas tus estrategias de ese modo?-

-Casi siempre.-

Lyn suspiro y volvió a flexionar el brazo, la herida se estaba cerrando y la sangre ya no caía, la nómada alzó su cabeza hacia la ger que se encontraba a la distancia y frunció el ceño.

-El que queda debe estar allí adentro…- se giró hacia Maria.- ¿Y bien, señorita estratega?-

-Hm…- Maria miró con cuidado la enorme carpa roja y dorada, no podía ver movimiento dentro, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño por unos segundos.- Puede que el bandido esté dentro de la ger, saqueando… diria que vayas hacia allá y esperes, cuando salga de la ger con lo que ha robado, lo atacas por sorpresa, si se lleva muchas cosas no será capaz de reaccionar… pero ten cuidado, puede que haya más de los que vimos en los alrededores, me quedaré cerca para ver lo que sucede.-

Lyn asintió con aprobación y ambas, estratega y espadachina caminaron hacia la ger cercana, Maria se escondió detrás de un árbol para ver lo que sucedió mientras Lyn iba hacia la entrada de la ger, la nómada rezaba para que nada le hubiera pasado a la familia que estaba dentro.

Lyn espero por un minuto, pero no salía nadie, escuchó con cuidado y le pareció oír sollozos desde dentro de la carpa, instintivamente dio un paso adelante para entrar y encargarse de quien fuera que estuviera dentro.

Unos brazos grandes la tomaron de la cintura y le taparon la boca, escucho como Maria gritaba su nombre en completo pánico al mismo tiempo que su captor gruñía.

Lyn trato de safarse, pero al ver que no daba resultado, hizo la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente, movió su cabeza y mordió la mano que la amordazaba lo suficientemente fuerte para romper piel y saborear sangre, el bandido dio un grito de dolor y Lyn pudo zafarse, agarrando su espada, Lyn propinó una estocada, pero el hombre habia saltado a un lado y esquivo el filo del metal.

El hombre estaba en la entrada de la ger, su hacha de hierro parecía más limpia que el del bandido anterior pero las manchas de sangre en esta eran recientes, por un segundo, Lyn pensó que la familia dentro de la ger estaba muriendo.

-¡Muévete! Si te vas ahora, no tendré que matarte.

-Ja! ¿Te atreves a desafiar a Batta la bestia?- El hombre dio una risa maliciosa mientras sujetaba la enorme hacha con una mano.- ¡Mi hacha ansia tu sangre!

Lyn no espero, en un movimiento veloz le propinó un corte al pecho de Batta, el filo de la espada atravesó tela, piel y carne, haciendo que la chaqueta que este usaba se tiñera con su propia sangre, pero éste pareció no darse cuenta de la herida ya que solo se centro en esgrimir su hacha violentamente, haciendo un gran corte en la pierna a Lyn por un movimiento brusco, la joven nómada cayó al césped con dolor, haciendo que sobre el verde se distinguieran pequeñas gotas de rojo.

El hombre sonrió y levantó su hacha, listo para dar el golpe de gracia que acabaría con la vida de la nómada, Lyn miro a los ojos de Batta, no mostraba ningún signo de terror, si ella iba a morir, moriría con orgullo.

-¡Oye tú!-

Batta instintivamente movió su cabeza para ver quien lo llamaba y recibió una piedra en medio de la nariz, un pequeño "crack" se pudo escuchar y el hombre dio un aullido de dolor, sujetando su rostro por unos segundos antes de mirar a la estratega con furia asesina.

La muchacha no podría estar más pálida, sujetaba otra piedra con una mano temblorosa y la lanzó hacia él, esta vez dándole en el hombro. -¡D-deja a Lyn t-tranquila, desgraciado!-

El bandido la miro con furia, la sangre caía por su cara. -¿Con que quieres morir primero, no? ¡Pues que asi sea!-

El tiempo pareció detenerse por unos segundos, Lyn vio aterrada como Batta tomaba su hacha y corria hacia Maria, quien parecía haber echado raíces en el lugar donde estaba, los ojos los tenía tan abiertos como platos.

-¡Maria, corre!-

La aludia volvió en sí, se dio una media vuelta y echó a correr, Batta venía pisándole los talones al mismo tiempo que una desesperada Lyn corría tras de los dos, tambaleándose ligeramente por el corte en su pierna, su espada era sostenida por unos nudillos tan blancos como el papel, estaba muy lejos.

El hombre alcanzó a la estratega y la tomó por el brazo, haciendo que se diera la vuelta para mirarlo, la muchacha gritó fuertemente y comenzó a patear sus piernas y arañar su brazo, Batta dio una risa que envió un escalofrío a su espalda, vio como el hombre levantaba su hacha por detrás de su cabeza y sonreía, el labio de Maria tembló y ella automáticamente cerró los ojos.

_Estoy muerta, estoy muerta, estoy mas que muerta._

La estratega espero por el golpe final que acabaría con su vida, pero todo lo que pudo escuchar fue un pequeño "crack" y el sonido de la tela rompiéndose, lentamente, Maria abrio los ojos solo para encontrarse con los de Batta mirándola fijamente, sus ojos fueron al pecho del hombre, donde una espada le atravesaba el lado derecho y lo teñía todo de rojo, el hacha que sujetaba cayó al suelo detrás de él y los brazos fueron a sus lados, los ojos rodaron a su cabeza al mismo tiempo que la espada era removida, Batta cayó en frente de ella, muerto, ese era el fin de la bestia.

Maria parpadeo varias veces, tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido, su mirada se encontró con la de Lyn, quien ahora estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, apoyaba su peso en la pierna izquierda ya que en la derecha tenía un gran corte, la sangre le caía desde el muslo hasta ensuciar las botas de la nómada, pero esta no pareció notarlo, ya que solo camino hasta la estratega y puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿E-Estas bien, Maria?-

-Casi muero.- Contesto con una calma sorprendente, como si no pudiera creer lo que había pasado. -Casi muero… yo… ¡Oh por la santa Elimine, casi muero! ¡Lyn!-

La muchacha abrazo a la peliverde fuertemente, Lyn le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de que se calmara.

-Shh, si, pero ya paso, ya paso.-

Maria asintió la cabeza varias veces, finalmente tomando unos pasos hacia atrás para librar a Lyn de su abrazo. -Gracias Lyn, muchas gracias.-

La nómada solo le sonrió y giró su cabeza hacia la ger, Maria siguió su linea de vision y ambas se sorprendieron al ver tres personas saliendo de la enorme tienda, una mujer y dos niños, los niños se veían temblorosos y la mujer tenía un corte en su cara, pero aun asi, alcanzaron a sonreír a las jóvenes.

Lyn y Maria dieron unas cansadas sonrisas de vuelta.

* * *

-¡A levantarse, a levantarse!- La (sorprendentemente) feliz voz de Lyn hizo que gruñera en la almohada de su bolsa de dormir, pidiendo algo más de descanso. (Lyn le había ofrecido la cama, pero ella se negó y dijo que la dueña debería usarla por su pierna.)

-El sol ya esta arriba, y nosotras tambien deberiamos estarlo, es un dia muy bonito…-

-Lyyyn…-La estratega gimoteó- Deberías dormir un poco más… lo de ayer fue muy traumante como para despertar tan temprano…-

-No tanto… pero admito que si me asuste bastante, casi me salen cabellos blancos al verte ante esa bestia.-

Las mejillas de la estratega enrojecieron al mismo tiempo que un puchero se apoderaba de su rostro.-Lamento haberte preocupado… parece que aun tengo mucho que aprender… soy mala como aprendiz de estratega y terrible como guerrera.-

-Claro que no.- le respondió Lyn- Tus dotes como guerrera necesitan mejorar bastante, pero como estratega brillas, de no ser por ti yo hubiera muerto en ese lugar y la familia de la ger hubiera sufrido el mismo destino.-

-No es cierto…-

-Es la verdad.- Lyn la miró fijamente y puso sus manos en sus caderas.- Eres una buena aprendiz de estratega y no te atrevas a pensar lo contrario.-

Maria se levantó y sonrió a Lyn, quien con gusto sonrió de vuelta y salió de la tienda, diciendo que tenía que ver como iba el desayuno. Maria aprovecho para vestirse rápidamente y tomar su bolsa, tratando de arreglar la cabellera castaña mientras salía de la tienda, Lyn se encontraba vigilando el pescado a la fogata que serviria como desayuno.

Lyn le dirigió una mirada y le paso un pescado con una rama a su invitada, Maria aceptó y se sentó en frente de ella, la fogata quedando al centro, podia ver como la castaña evitaba acercarse al fuego o siquiera mirarlo, fijándose en su comida.

_Sobrevivió a un pueblo en llamas, es obvio que el fuego traiga malos recuerdos…_

La nómada optó por sentarse junto a la estratega para evitarle situaciones incómodas y esta le dio una pequeña sonrisa, mordiendo su comida con fervor.

-Y… - Lyn comenzó- Dime, ¿Que haras ahora? Es obvio que estas de viaje, por tus ropas, y tu nombre no es común en Sacae…- Maria alzó una ceja y Lyn continuo.- Ademas, no te ves como la clase de persona que se queda en un lugar por mucho tiempo.-

-Tienes razón.- Maria trago lo que tenía en la boca y dio un suspiro.- Por sugerencia de mi maestro y decisión propia, estoy viajando para mejorar mi habilidad como estratega.-

-Una causa noble.- La peliverde asintió con la cabeza y quedó en silencio por unos segundos.- Puedo… ¿Puedo ir contigo? ¿Viajar?-

Maria puso una expresión de sorpresa, pero luego pasó a ser una sonrisa mientras miraba a la chica. - Por supuesto que puedes, Lyn, pero primero deberías avisarle a tus padres, o pedirles permiso.-

Se sorprendió al ver como el semblante de Lyn cambiaba ante la mención de sus padres, ella miró el suelo mientras una sombra de tristeza ocultó la luz de sus ojos, el labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

-Yo...no puedo… mis padres murieron hace seis meses.- Maria dio un respingo que Lyn pasó por alto.- Éramos de la tribu de los Lorca… Hasta que un día llegaron de la nada, los bandidos de Taliver… mi padre era el jefe de la tribu e hizo lo mejor que pudo para protegernos, yo quería ayudar, pero vivíamos en el pasado, nadie escucharía ni seguiría a una mujer… -Su voz se quebró y una lágrima resbaló por cada mejilla, Lyn las secó rápidamente. -Asesinaron a mi padre y a mi madre… de toda la tribu solo sobrevivimos diez, yo incluida.-

Lentamente, sintió como un par de brazos se extendían por sus hombros, eran muy diferentes a los brazos que la rodearon ayer en el campo de batalla, eran calidos, delgados y demasiado pálidos, Maria acaricio su cabello murmurando pequeños "shh" para calmarla, Lyn no derramó ni una sola lágrima, solo se quedo allí en silencio mientras trataba de retomar el control de sus emociones.

Luego de un minuto con solo el sonido del fuego, Lyn meneó la cabeza y lentamente se separó de Maria, refregándose los ojos con las manos.- No, no más lágrimas, tengo que ser fuerte.-

Los próximos minutos se pasaron en silencio mientras comían, Lyn se habia calmado considerablemente, aunque sus ojos estaban un poco rojos por el pequeño llanto.

-Si aun quieres…- Maria la miro a la cara, la expresión era neutra pero no seria. -Puedes venir conmigo, te advierto que no tengo la menor idea de donde ir ni de donde terminaré, pero si quieres venir conmigo, eres bienvenida.-

La sonrisa de Lyn era un completo giro de la expresión sombría que ocupaba momentos atrás, la peliverde asintió con la cabeza y terminó el resto de su comida en dos bocados, entrando a la tienda lo más rápido posible con el motivo de empacar sus cosas para el viaje, Maria rio por lo bajo y terminó su comida tranquilamente.

Media hora después, la tienda de campaña estaba casi vacía, aún habian algunos objetos, como la cama y unos cajones dentro, Lyn le habia dicho que solo se llevaría lo más importante en su mochila, algo de ropa, dinero, comida y agua, su espada estaba atada a su cintura.

-Dejare la tienda aquí, es muy pesada como para llevarsela, y estoy segura de que algún viajero le tendra un buen uso.-

-Si eso es lo que piensas…- La castaña dio un suspiro y tomo su bolso, la capa verde ondeaba ligeramente por la suave brisa de Sacae. -Muy bien, vámonos.-

Lyn miro por ultima vez las planicies de Sacae y camino junto con su nueva acompañante, Maria le dio una pequeña sonrisa que ella devolvió con gusto, no podria estar más feliz, viajando con una nueva amiga.

No tenían la menor idea de que el viaje que comenzó tan inocentemente como una búsqueda a causa de una extraña profesión pasaría a ser por algo personal, y que el mismo viaje y resultado quedarian escritos en la historia de por vida.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Es lo más largo que he escrito en la vida… ;_; Y solo es el primer capítulo.**

**Bueno, eh, al principio pensé en hacer la novelización con el estratega por default, "Mark", pero se me habia olvidado gran parte de la trama de la historia, asi que tuve que volver a jugar para saber, esta vez a la estratega la llame "Maria" ya que en mi opinión, es un nombre femenino que se acerca bastante a "Mark" … o no?**

**Bueno, dejen Reviews y diganme si es que el capitulo les ha gustado x3**


End file.
